


Lavendel

by Sinistretoile



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fortune Telling, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tarot, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ana meets a mysterious man in unconventional circumstances. Ivar meets a strange girl trekking through the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. The first chapter is mainly setup and OC. I promise more Ivar in the second.
> 
> Lavendel is Danish for lavender. All Danish is from Google Translate since I'm not fluent enough to translate on my own yet. So if there are mistakes, that's why. If you know the correct translation, don't be afraid to drop a comment so I can correct it.

Ana adjusted the backpack on her shoulders. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she looked into the gorgeous afternoon sky. It seemed so much brighter in the countryside outside the city. She sighed and dropped her pack.  
“Hey guys, wait a minute! I wanna get a picture.”  
The trio of friends she’d come hiking with paused at the rise of the hill. “Just use your phone.”  
“But my Nikon is better.” She unzipped her pack and pulled out her good camera. Bringing it up to her eye, she snapped a few shots of her friends on the rise then some of the little dip of a valley she stood. She really should have been paying attention to her footing. A step back and before her friends could shout a warning, she tumbled down the hill, landing in a thatch of fragrant lavender.  
No sooner had Ana landed than a heavy weight crawled over her. She had barely a moment to realize a man had crawled on top of her but he looked just as confused and frightened as he was. She screamed and flailed. The shutter of her camera went off several times then he was gone. She sat up in the lavender and whipped around.  
Her friends hurried down the hill. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I’m fine. Where did he go?”  
“Who?”  
“The man.”  
“What man?”  
She whipped her head around again. There was no possible way he could have hidden. There was nowhere TO hide. “I thought…” She touched her chest where she had felt his weight against her.  
Her friends looked between each other. “Let’s call it a day shall we?” They helped her up the hillside to retrieve their packs then headed back into the city. Ana looked over her shoulder at the patch of lavender. No way she had imagined him…

Ivar sat at the table in the hall, his flagon untouched. Ubbe nudged his arm and gestured to both is untouched wine and food. Ivar waved him away. The older brother looked across the table to the brother that was between their years.  
Hvitserk furrowed his brow. Ivar’s pensive stare never left the fire. “Something on your mind, brother?”  
“Nothing more than usual.” His piercing blue eyes reflected the fire light.  
“You have not touched food or drink. Sigurd said you were spooked when you returned from the woods this afternoon.”  
“Sigurd talks too much.” Ivar glanced at his brothers, finding them watching him expectantly. He sighed in dejection and took a large mouthful of the roasted meat then washed it down with half the flagon of wine. They were still not appeased. He narrowed his eyes then angrily tore a chunk from the bread and shoved it into his mouth. He finished off his wine. His brothers looked to one another then resumed their own meals.  
Ivar said nothing as he left the table then the hall. No way would he tell them of the girl he saw in the woods. That she had not been there, then she had been then she was gone again. He’d had but a moment to see her but he’d seen enough. Hair the color of warm honey, eyes as green as the grass upon which she lay. Her breasts had practically spilled out the top of …whatever it is she’d been wearing. And her legs, long and toned and on display for him to devour… He licked his lips at the memory of her underneath him.  
He sat by the water in the moonlight, wondering where she had disappeared to. Did she think of him now? He gave his head a shake. These soft-headed thoughts were alien to him. But then so was she and he longed to know her. He’d tasted fear in her and felt her strength. He must find her again.

The four of them had drank entirely too much. They leaned on each other as they swayed and sang their way through the streets. The flickering neon for a fortune teller drew Ana’s attention. Her sobriety increased as she bounced, clinging to her friend’s arm.  
“Let’s go!”  
“No, it’s late and we’re fucked. Let’s just get back to the hotel.”  
“Aw, you’re no fun.”  
“We’ll come back tomorrow before we start drinking.”  
“But then it won’t be AS fun.”  
“Besides, they probably won’t let us in in our state.”  
“Fine, you go on ahead and I’ll pop in.”  
“Ana, that’s not a good idea.”  
“I’ll be fine. Look.” She touched her fingers to the tip of her nose. “And I can see the hotel from here. My phone is fully charged. And if I start feeling funny, I’ll call a cab or the police or something.”  
“You’re sure.” They looked between themselves. “One of us should stay.”  
“No, I’m positive. I’ll be fine.” She nodded. “You go on ahead.”  
Ana danced away from her friends, caught between the need for safety in numbers and the need for her curiosity to be satisfied. She felt a petulant anger at their refusal to join her. It’s not like anything would come of this. It was a fortune teller. She gave one final wave to her friends as she pushed in the door.  
It was like something out of an 80’s TV show. Low light, lots of chintz, black and white and sepia photographs and vintage flyers covered the walls. “Hej? Er her nogen?”  
“Da!Kom ind, kom ind.”  
Ana ducked through the frilled curtain. “Taler du engelsk?”  
“Da, er du amerikaner?”  
“Da.”  
The fortune teller stepped from the darkened doorway into the room. She didn’t look a stereotypical as the shop itself. “What can I do for you, darling?” Her Danish accent thickened her words but Ana could understand her clearly.  
“I saw your sign.”  
“You’ve been drinking?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Embarrassment and guilt swelled in her chest.  
The woman couldn’t have been more than ten years her elder, chestnut hair pulled back at the temples but falling down her back. Her clear blue seemed to laugh even though her pale pink lips barely twitched. “It’s alright. Alright. Have a seat.” She gestured to the seat across the table from her.  
Ana perched on the chair and set her hands lightly on the table. “You seem awfully young to be running a business like this.”  
The woman laughed. “Time has been good to me. What is your name, darling?”  
“Ana.”  
“Ana, lovely and simple, classic. What would you like to do tonight? Your palm read, or maybe your cards, or perhaps your future through the crystal ball?”  
Ana smiled brightly. “Can we do all three?”  
“If that is what you desire. Payment up front though. People do not like what they hear; they storm out, waste my time and energy.” They settled the price and money exchanged hands. “Now, first things first.” The woman took her hand and began to examine the fine lines in each of them. Her brow furrowed as she looked from one hand to the next.  
“S-something wrong?”  
“No, no, just…odd. See here.” She traced her life line with her nail. “There are two here.”  
“Two?”  
“As if you are living two separate lives at two different times.” The woman looked up at her then moved onto her heart line. “Oh yes, a deep love I see. Fierce and passionate.” She smiled up at her. “You are in love, da?”  
“Nej.” Ana shook her head, but she remembered the strange blue-eyed man from the day before. Blush tinged her cheeks at the memory of his body pressed to hers.  
“Your body says otherwise, darling.” The woman’s playful smile faded as she took in Ana’s fate line. “This…this isn’t possible.” She moved to the other hand. Her eyes shone bright and wide when she looked up at up Ana.  
“What? What is it?” The woman started to say nothing but Ana drew her hands backed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t you dare say nothing. ‘This isn’t possible’ and looking like I just kicked you in the twat is not nothing.”  
The woman swallowed. “I have never seen a fate line like yours. It’s similar to your life line…like there are two. They overlap just so then one ends and another begins.” She clicked her tongue. “Let’s see what the cards say.” Ana watched the woman shuffle the tarot cards. “Cut the deck please.” She cut the deck of oversized cards. The woman shuffled again then fanned the cards out in front of her between them. “Pick three cards, darling.”  
Ana didn’t hesitate when she picked the first two; the third took longer. The fortune teller’s frown deepened as she turned over the cards, The Tower, The Hanged Man, and the Lovers. Ana shifted in her seat. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“There is great change coming in your life, Ana. You will have to make many sacrifices. But I see love…a love to end all love, deep and passionate and intense.”  
“Well that’s not so bad. I hope the sex will be good.” She smiled half-heartedly and attempted a joke. The fortune teller nodded, acknowledging the attempt but finding no mirth. This girl’s future looked so much like the distant past…it could not be.  
The fortune teller pushed her chair back and walked through the darkened doorway. When she returned, she held a small orb of smoky quartz in her hand. It had been polished to a mirror finish. She set the stand down on table in front of her seat then gently, reverently set the ball onto the stand. “I need you to close your eyes and relax. Open your mind and invite the universe to show you what lies in your path.”  
Ana took a deep breath then let it out, shaking her shoulders and forcing herself to relax into the chair. Again, the woman saw a great love and she said as much. “What’s he like?”  
“He is strong…capable, iron-willed. But he is damaged, broken. And often misunderstood. But he will love you. Love you more than anyone or anything in existence.”  
“What’s he look like then?”  
“I cannot see.” She lied. Dark hair and brilliant blue eyes but with useless legs and a great anger and bitterness within. A lonely rage that needed tempered. She felt a presence behind her. As she turned toward it, darkness enveloped her. The woman’s body slumped forward.  
Ana shivered. “Are you ok?”  
The voice that slipped from the woman’s lips wasn’t the same, warm and thickly accent. It slithered from her lips, cold and foreign. It sounded like Danish when she spoke but it was something more. Her reflection in the crystal ball flickered from the hooded-eyed beauty to a cloaked figure with blackened teeth. “Du skal vaelge. Rolig det udbenede dyr. Eller do blandt de lilla blomster.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
The woman slumped onto the table. Her eyes shone wide and terrified like a spooked rabbit. Her chest rose and fell in a rapid breath. She pushed away from the table. Away from Ana. “Please leave.”  
“I don’t understand. Are you ok?”  
The woman stood and backed away from the table, shaking her head. She pointed to the door. “You go now. You leave this instant.” Ana was too frightened protest. She snatched up her purse and ran out the door, straight to the hotel.  
Her friends had passed out as soon as they’d hit the room. She didn’t worry about waking them. She threw herself into the bed and kicked off her shoes, pulling the blankets up around her chin. She longed for someone to hold her in her frightened state. Her mind drifted to the odd warmth of the man in the lavender.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose. Yet, Ivar hadn’t slept nor moved from his spot on the shore. The girl had consumed his thoughts. It had been the briefest of moments and yet…it had felt like an eternity for him. He pushed himself up onto his crutches and made the trek to the Seer’s.  
Sunlight from holes in the thatched roof broke through the lingering morning twilight. Ivar squinted into the dimness, not trusting his eyes. “Seer? I seek your counsel.”  
“The boneless has come for answers.”  
“Yes.” Ivar could not see the Seer’s eyes…or even his nose. Was it even a ‘he’? The blackened lips set on pale skin curved into a smirk.  
“There is but one answer here, Boneless. But speak your question.”  
Ivar adjusted himself on his crutches, bowing up his chest and lifting his chin. “I met a girl in the woods yesterday. Who is she?”  
The Seer clicked its tongue and shook its head. “That is not the question, Boneless.”  
Ivar huffed and drummed his fingers on the crutch, grinding his jaw. “Where is she? Where did she go? She was there one moment then gone.”  
“The question is not ‘where’…but ‘when’?”  
“When? That does not make since, Seer.” The Seer smirked. Ivar huffed again. “When is the girl?”  
“Many tomorrows away, I’m afraid.”  
The young man scoffed. “Then how am I to find her?”  
“Return to the spot and she will return to you.” The Seer turned away, dismissing the boy. He adjusted himself on the crutches then turned to leave.  
No one in the village paid him mind. He called no attention to himself, which drew attention anyhow. The angry Viking prince hobbled right down the center of town and out into the woods to wait by the lavender flowers for the strange girl to return to him.

“Come on. Get up.” Ana’s friends pulled the covers off her and shook her roughly. “It’s long past breakfast and nearly lunch. We’ve sights to see.”  
Ana grumbled and covered her head with the pillow. “Not going.”  
Giggles surrounded her. “She’s hung over. Little American can’t handle her beer.”  
She threw the pillow violently. “For your information, the little American is not hung over. I’m just tired. You three go without me.”  
Her three friends, which so happened to be from the UK, looked at each other. “Hung over.”  
“Not. Hung. Over. I was sober when I went to bed, thank you very much. Now kindly fuck off. I’m not leaving this bed.” After several more minutes of grousing and cajoling, they left her be. Once the door closed, Ana jumped from the bed. She stripped her clothes from the night before and wiggled into clean panties and shorts. She peeked out the window to see her friends climbing into a cab.  
Ana tugged on a bra then a soft tee before her hiking boots. She rang the front desk as she brushed her hair. “Yes, I’d like a cab.” She gathered her long hair up into a ponytail. “Yes, I’m aware my friends already ordered a cab. They’ve already gone.” She wrapped the band around it and pinned the loose hairs. “No, different destination.” She wracked her brain to remember the address they’d been dropped off yesterday. “Look, I’m in a hurry. Yes, thank you.”  
She snatched her purse and room key from the vanity and she was gone. Rushing down the hall to the elevator, she fidgeted in the car the whole way down. She couldn’t place the frenzied need to get out of the city. Her nerves screamed at her to hurry up. The cab driver kept glancing at her in the rearview but Ana ignored it. Every attempt at conversation, she simply answered with a hum.  
“Tak.” She shoved the fare in the slot. The driver watched her practically jump out of the backseat and hurry down the path.  
As the path wound deeper and deeper into the hills, Ana second guessed herself. Perhaps she should have told someone where she was going. Or not came alone. She had been kind of sullenly rude to that cab driver. What if he followed her? Ana glanced over her shoulder. No one followed her. She became acutely aware of how alone she was. And she hadn’t brought a pack…just her purse.  
“Fuck.” She checked her battery…less than half. “Double fuck.” She should have been watching where she was walking. In her haste and fear, she’d gone off the path. And now, as she looked up, she realized, she had no idea where she was. She turned in a circle then back around. “Well, fuck. Don’t panic, Ana.” The scent of lavender washed over her and she looked down. Had she unintentionally wandered back to the lavender patch? Her boots crushed dried blossoms from the undergrowth.  
In an instant, she felt like she was falling. Dropping to her knees to keep her rollicking stomach from evacuating whatever it still had in it, she clutched at the grass. What the hell had just happened? “Don’t panic, Ana. Don’t you dare fucking panic. And don’t you dare fucking cry.” Her bottom lip trembled and tears stung her eyes.  
“So your name is Ana then?”  
Her head whipped up. “You’re back.”  
“So are you.” He rotated his crutch back and forth from where it stuck in the ground. “Your name is Ana?”  
“It is.” She twisted the purse strap in her hands. “And you are?”  
“Ivar Ragnarsson, known to many as Ivar the Boneless.”  
“Boneless?” He nodded toward his legs. Oh, he was disabled. She swallowed. “I think I’m lost.”  
“I can almost guarantee it.” He lifted himself onto his crutch and helped himself over to her. His intense yet mesmerizing blue eyes devoured her. “Where are you from?”  
“America?”  
“Never heard of it.”  
Ana blinked. “Never hear-“ She scoffed. “Never heard of it? How can you not have heard of America? We’re like the necessary evil of the global population.”  
“There is no America here.”  
Ana frowned. The pit of her stomach dropped. She looked away from his bewitching gaze and into the sky. The blue of it looked so much brighter, clearer. “Ivar, where is here?”  
“Kattegat of course.” He reached up to her cheek, his curiosity finally outweighing his propriety. “But I think your question is when is here?”  
His hand moved to cup her jaw. He saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. And damn him, if that didn’t excite him. “I believe you English Christians classify this as the eight hundred and fifth year of your lord.”   
Ana’s body warmed. Her head felt light. Her breath came in a rapid pant. Her fingers scrabbled at the buckles of his armored vest. “Ivar…”  
He shushed her. “I’ve got you, little rabbit.” He struggled to adjust her body against his as she passed out. Her eyes shut and her head dropped forward onto his chest. He swallowed. The powerful and unfamiliar urge to protect this girl twisted his gut. The desire to claim her and take her twisted it even tighter. She felt vulnerable and fragile against his chest. She needed him.  
Ivar grunted as he dropped the crutch then collapsed the both of them to ground, taking the landing and her weight. The scent of lavender filled the air. The next moment his arms held nothing. His chest squeezed and his stomach lurked. He had had her in his arms! Where had she gone!

Ana snapped awake. Her stomach rolled violently. She crawled on her knees to edge of the trees and vomited what little remained in her stomach. Her head swam, throbbing painfully. Her stomach convulsed again, heaving nothing. She clutched at the tree, crying.  
She’d found him! And he was beautiful and strong, despite his damaged legs. She remembered his touch, so gentle and curious. And how he’d held her when she’d began to pass out. She wanted, no needed, to know more about him. To know him more. Ana lay in the grass. She didn’t feel alone. She could still feel him. She wondered if he was here…only then. And if he wondered the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana continued to beg off sightseeing. As soon as her friends left for the day, she would call a cab and head out to the lavender patch in the hills. By now, they had figured out the scent of the lavender in that spot was triggering the time shift. Day by day, they spent more time together, sat closer to each other…began to care for each other?  
Ana told Ivar about life in the future and in America. She showed him pictures on her phone and played music for him. He hated most of it. The future fascinated him though. Yet they’d not figured out how to make the shift work in reverse. She told him about her life back home and the friends she’d come on vacation with and her family.  
They lay in the grass, staring at the clouds passing through the cerulean sky. She lay with her head on his stomach, plucking the leaves off a fallen branch. He threaded his fingers through her hair. In moments like this, he wasn’t Ivar the Boneless, cripple and outcast prince of Kattegat. He could simply be Ivar. His station meant nothing to her. She knew nothing of the way his family and the villagers treated him.  
“You have brothers?”  
“Four. But not as close to them as you are to yours, yet just as competitive.”  
Ana rolled over and propped her arms on his abdomen, resting her chin on her hands. “Will you tell me about them?”  
“They are not as interesting as yours, I am afraid.”  
“Oh come on, Ivar. You’re Vikings. That’s way more interesting than an art student barista and a video game designer.” He caught himself smiling at her. He didn’t know what a barista was and he certainly didn’t know what a video game was but they sounded interesting coming from her.  
“Perhaps, I only like listening to you talk. When you disappear, I do not know when you will return and I have to rely on my memory of these stolen moments together.”  
“Stolen?” She sat up. “I’m not keeping you from something else, am I?”  
Ivar sat up and waved away her concern. “No one pays attention to the doings of a cripple, prince or not.”  
“Ivy, please don’t talk about yourself like that.”  
He blinked. “Ivy?”  
Ana blushed fiercely. “That slipped.” She looked at the sky. “I should probably go.”  
“Wait.” He grabbed her wrist as she started to stand. “Explain this Ivy to me.”  
“It’s nothing…just a pet name I’ve been calling you in my head.” He furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “A term of endearment…Ivy is short for Ivar.”  
Warmth bloomed in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward, grabbing her by the back of the neck and crashing his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise and his tongue stole inside. Never had he been so bold with a woman. Truthfully, he hadn’t tried anything after the incident with Margrethe. She moaned into the kiss, tangling her tongue with his as she slipped her fingers into his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp.  
Ivar groaned, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her body. He froze when she crawled over him to straddle his lap. Ana pulled away. “What is it? What’s- Did I do something wrong?” Ivar shook his head, swallowing and uncharacteristically quiet. He found it hard to speak. “Fuck, does this hurt you? I mean, your legs. I’m so sorry.” She started to move off him but his hands clasped her waist.  
“Wait, princesse. Wait…I need to tell you…” He sighed. “I do not…” He looked down between their bodies, ashamed of his emasculinity. How could he tell this girl he’d begun to care for that…that he couldn’t love her like a man? Like what she deserved? “You’re not hurting me.”  
“Then I don’t understand.” She tickled her fingertips on the back of his neck and made his shiver. “If you don’t want this, we can stop. I know it’s probably not how things are done in your culture.”  
Ivar shook his head, clenching his jaw and pursing his lips. “It is not that, princesse.” He startled her by grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her hard for courage. “I do not function properly down there.”  
Ana looked at him hard, confused. “What? You mean you can’t get hard?” He shook his head. “This is happened before?” He nodded, turning crimson in utter embarrassment. “Oh Ivy.” He looked down and away. He ground his jaw together, mistaking her tone for pity. He fought the urge to shove her off of him. It wasn’t her fault he couldn’t function properly. She gently urged him to look at her but he twisted away. “Please look at me, Ivar.”  
His head snapped up. Ana flinched at the anger and self-loathing in his intense, beautiful eyes. She caressed his jaw then rested her hands on his shoulders. “What?” She flinched at his tone and he hated himself for it.  
“Ivar, I’m not-“ She struggled for the right words. He seemed fragile and nervous about this subject. About this rejection. “Ivar, I care about you more than your ability to fuck me. Besides, you have a tongue. You have fingers. We can do other things, try other things. That is...if you want to.”  
“You’re not disappointed? Or angry?” She shook her head. “I’d like to try those things.” His palms flattened against her lower back and smoothed upward.  
“Tomorrow. It’s getting late. We’ll be missed.” She smoothed her hands down the muscular planes of his chest beneath his tunic. He had gotten in the habit of taking off his armor when he was with her. “Ivy?”  
“Yes, Ana?”  
“Would you…” She bit her lip and looked up at him demurely. “Can I try something next time? To try and get you hard?”  
The way she bit her bottom lip coquettishly and tucked her hair behind her ear sent a fire through his veins. His heart began to race and his cock twitched. Oh yes, she very much could try something next time. “Yes, princesse, whatever you wish.” Her smile made his chest squeeze tightly. These foolish feelings made his heart and head light. They were foreign to him but not unwelcome. She kissed him again then rolled away from him.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow, Ivy. I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

A shadow passed by the bathroom door and Ana jumped. Megan, one of her friends, leaned against the door jamb, smirking.  
“I knew something was up. Where you running off to? You meet a fella? Is it the fortune teller?”  
Ana shook her head then resumed putting on her make-up. “Yes, I’ve met someone. No, it’s not the fortune teller. We met…hiking.”  
“Hiking?” Megan uncrossed her arms. “You didn’t go back there by yourself, did you?” Ana ignored Megan’s question. “Dammit, Ana. You have to be more careful. Is this where you’ve been going all week? Yes, we know you’re not staying in the room when we leave. We’re not stupid.”  
“Look, I’m perfectly safe with Ivy.”  
“So it’s a girl then?”  
“Megan.” Her friend sighed. “I’ve been careful. And I keep my phone charged.” She turned away from the mirror and took Megan’s hands in hers. “I promise I’ll be fine.”  
“This Ivy must be really special.”  
Ana tucked her hair behind her ear. “He is.”

Ivar blinked. One moment, he sat alone at the edge of the thatch of small purple buds. He blinked and there she was. His gaze moved up from her bare feet and their lacquered toes. He licked his lips as his gaze moved up her legs and the skirt that did little to cover them. She didn’t spot him at first. He watched her turn in a circle, careful not to touch the flowers.  
“Ivar?”  
“Over here, dove.”  
Ana’s lips twitched. He had removed his armor, lounging on a rocky outcropping. His relaxed figure made need ping through her. As she tiptoed through the lavender, his eyes followed her, drinking in everything about her. How lucky he was to have stumbled onto her. His girl from tomorrow…he licked his lips, an action not unnoticed by Ana.  
She chewed her lip as she got closer. The way Ivar looked at her made her feel like a fucking a queen. And at the same time, like she was a rabbit and he was the wolf. She felt the wetness in her panties. He shifted on the rock, flexing his hands like they itched to touch her.  
“Fuck it.” She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it at the base of the rock before she crawled onto it, onto him. His hunger didn’t fade but a look of uncertainty clouded his handsome face. “Do you want this, Ivar?”  
“More than anything, dove.” She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, letting the straps slide down her arms. He sucked in a breath as she almost shyly let the lace cups fall from her breasts. Ana bit her lip nervously. “Gods be damned, you are beautiful.” He sat up and cradled her jaw before he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her thoroughly, tasting her mouth. He moaned, his cock twitching beneath her as she pressed against him.  
Ana’s hands slipped under the tunic, pressing nails gently into his stomach. He hissed, tightening his grip on her neck. He pulled away, her lip trapped between his teeth. She whined in need. “It’s ok to like a bit of pain, baby.” She pulled away from him to pull the tunic over his head. “Lay back.” He did and she lay over. “I have a spot right here…” She buried her face in his neck. “That makes me so fucking wet.” She set her tongue and teeth against the spot on his neck, just under and behind his ear.  
Ivar groaned and arched off the rock. “Ana…my dove.” His hands gripped her hips. She reached between them and between his legs, cupping his semi-hard cock. He whimpered, bucking into her hand as she worked his spot on his neck and rubbed and squeezed him.  
“Touch me, Ivy…wherever you want.” He swallowed, remembering how to breathe through the pleasure. His roughened hands skimmed up her sides to close on her breasts. Her hot breath fell against his ear. “Like that.” He panted as she rolled her hips against him, moving her hand. He tugged on her nipples and was rewarded with a high-pitched gasp.  
Ivar grinned. He plucked and pulled then pushed her back. “I want to taste you.” He sat up, his eager mouth latching onto her breast. He closed his eyes, relishing the taste and feel of her soft, pliant flesh in his mouth. The urge to bite down swelled within him and he followed it, pinching her hard bud between his teeth. Her rough cry echoed through the woods, her hands flying to his hair.  
He grunted as she tugged hard, scraping her nails over his scalp. He slipped his hand beneath her skirt, cupping her heat. “Please, Ivy.”  
“Please what, my dove?” She spread her thighs a bit more, guiding his hand against her. He groaned, sounding like a man pain, when she pushed two of his fingers inside her. Her mouth dropped open. He looked up at her. This was different from his time with Margrethe. He gazed up at her in wonder as she began to move against his hand, her own rubbing her clit.  
Ivar growled and brushed her hand away. He began to rub her clit in earnest as he thrust his fingers as deep as they would go. Ana’s hand clutched his hair, moaning loud and raw. He sucked and bit a mark on her chest. Her release swept over her. “Ivar!” He watched her in awe, her face flushed and her mouth dropped open as her head dropped back. Her beautiful breasts rose and fell with each rapid breath.  
Ana slowly opened her eyes, making herself focus. He withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips. She kissed him hard and savagely, the both of them cleaning her cum from his fingers. “How else can I please you, my dove?”  
“Your sweet mouth.” She nipped at his bottom lip.  
His eyes darkened. “Show me.” Ana swallowed then slid off the rock, drawing her skirt then her panties down her legs. He reached for her eagerly, not even noticing that his cock pressed against the breeches, tenting out the crotch.  
“This might be easier in the grass.” Then she had a better thought. “Come down here, Ivy. Lay your head right here.” She patted the rock right at the edge. Ivar scooted around to lay face up. Ana’s belly dropped at the sight of him before she moved to stand over him, a leg on either side of his head. Her belly dropped and twisted again. Her flush spread down her neck and chest.  
Ivar touched her reverently. “What should I do?”  
“What do you want to do?”  
He swallowed then looked up at her. “Kiss it?”  
“Then kiss it.” He leaned up and kissed her pussy lips. She sighed at the soft touch. Then his tongue went to work, swiping through her folds. She shifted and squirmed. He growled, grabbing two handfuls of her ass and holding her still. “Upward…lick upward, Ivar.” He did as she instructed, immediately finding her clit. Her body jerked. She had an ‘oh fuck’ moment as she felt him grin against her most intimate part. He pulled her body down, burying his face in her cunt as he licked and sucked her clit. She keened, grabbing onto his hair. Pleasure surged through her hot and sharp. He worried the little bud of nerves, sucking hard and flicking his tongue back and forth mercilessly. “Fuck! Ivar!”  
Ivar’s fingers would leave bruises, no doubt. Neither cared. Though he tried to keep her still, she rode his mouth, making sure his tongue hit where it needed to. He memorized the sounds she made, the way her body clenched when he did something a certain way. He never imagined he’d have a woman at his mercy like this.  
Ivar finally became aware of the aching need between his legs. Each of her cries as she came closer to completion made his throbbing cock twitch and leak. Their eyes met. He marveled at the helpless look in her eyes and she came undone at the heated possession in his. Ana rested her weight on his chest, a sated smile upon her lips. Ivar stroked her belly.  
“Let me catch my breath.”  
“I am in no hurry, my dove.”  
Ana’s heart raced. She popped up and walked around the rock. He propped himself up on his elbows. She tugged the breeches down and discarded them on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He watched, licking his lips, as she crawled up his useless legs. Her nails scratched lightly. She wasted no time, swooping her mouth over his cock.  
Ivar shouted, his hands going into her hair. He squeezed his eyes shut at the onslaught of pleasure. Her hot, wet mouth, her eager tongue and firm suction. His hips bucked violently, taking her breath away as he nearly hit the back of her throat. He would not last if she kept this up. “Stop!” He shouted desperately.  
“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”  
Her concern touched his heart. “No…no, I will not last long. I want to be inside you, my dove.” She smirked, stroking him slowly. “Please, Ana. I need you.”  
“Yes, Ivar.” She straddled his waist. He surged upward, taking her by surprise as he rolled her onto her back. He urged her legs open wider with his hips. Propping himself above her, he dipped his head to drink of her lips. He pushed forward slowly, making her squirm in impatient need. He gripped her hip hard and held it down.  
“Stop squirming.”  
“But Ivar-“  
“Hush, my dove…This-I will not last long. Allow me to savor how good you feel.” He swallowed then met her eyes. She could not go back to her time. He needed her here. He needed her. Not just for this, but to feel complete. He drew back only to thrust back in hard and deep, taking her breath away. He grunted and growled, lost in the way her body griped him, quivered around him.  
Ana wrapped her legs around his thighs, undulating her body to meet his thrusts with the push of her hips. “Oh god, Ivar…” He lowered his body to hers, needful of the skin on skin contact. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close. His pubic bone rubbed against her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her.  
“Yes, my dove.” He pressed his open teeth against her cheek, hissing at the bite of her nails in his shoulders. Bliss, pure bliss. He’d never felt anything like this before. Pure and true, every nerve in his body sang with the pleasure. He felt no pain as the pressure built, each glorious thrust. Her cries and moans pushed him further harder until he pounded into her, his entire body shook. Then it was over. He shouted his release, his hips stuttering as he lost control of his body.  
Lavender filled Ana’s senses and panic griped her. She held onto Ivar tighter, feeling the pull of the time shift. No, she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay. Stay with him. Ivar smelt the lavender too and he wrapped his arms around her. No, she couldn’t leave. He needed her. He felt the strangest shiver pass through him. He nuzzled her ear, murmuring ‘stay’ over and over.  
A throat cleared above them. “What have we here?”  
Ivar looked over his shoulder at his brothers. “Brothers.”  
“So this is where Ivar has been disappearing to.” Ubbe looked to his brother. Hvitserk smirked. “Introduce us, brother.”  
“When we get back to the village. Allow me to keep my wife to myself a bit longer, eh?”  
The older brothers looked at one another, surprised by Ivar’s words. “See you in the village, sister.” The pair tromped back through the lavender, surrounding the lovers in a cloud of the soft scent.  
Ivar brushed the hair from her face. “You stayed.”  
“I stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. There are plot holes. Obvi. And not everything was explained. But this was originally going to just be a one shot based on a dream I had. But I felt to make it more believable...as believable as time travel can be...I felt there had to be more of a connection between Ana and Ivar before they finally had sex. And I couldn't do that sufficiently in a since chapter, no matter how long I made it. It would have felt rushed to me.
> 
> There will be no more. No vignettes. This will not be a series. I have more ideas for Ivar. He's entertaining and interesting to write. He's not just a creepy, psychotic sociopath as some people may believe.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
